¡Sólo era una broma!
by lilyreiss
Summary: Porque una broma está bien a veces, pero no sabes cuanto daño puedes llegar a hacer con ella...


Las lágrimas caían sin control por las mejillas de la pequeña idol. Encerrada en la sala del club, con la única iluminación del sol de la tarde entrando por la entornada ventana, junto con el fresco aire de principios de primavera, se abrazaba las rodillas tratando de calmarse a si misma, sin demasiados resultados. Esa idiota...ni siquiera la importaba, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No era como que la quisiese o algo. No más que al resto. Tras un segundo de aguantar la respiración, tratando de cortar el llanto, volvió a estallar. ¿A quién quería engañar? Aquella imbécil la había hecho daño. ¡La quería! Y ella solo sabía mirarla con esos aires de superioridad, con esos fríos ojos púrpura, con esa mueca en los labios...Cómo deseaba quitarla esa mueca de un beso. ¡Pero no podía! Escondió el rostro en el hueco que sus brazos dejaban al abrazar sus piernas y dejó escapar un lastimoso quejido.  
-Maldita...¡TONTA!-golpeó el suelo con el puño, enrojeciendo sus nudillos y provocando que un chasquido de dolor la recorriese el brazo-Maki...-susurró su nombre entre hipados.  
Totalmente distraída, no se dio cuenta de que cierta adivina cerraba disimuladamente la puerta de la sala. Enfiló por el pasillo hacia la sala de música con gesto serio, y abrió la puerta sin llamar, haciendo que la pianista diese un salto en su silla.  
-¡Nozomi! ¡¿Qué pasa?!  
-¡Maki-chi, creí que ya habíamos hablado esto!  
-¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice?  
-¡Nico-chi! ¿Qué la dijiste? ¡Está llorando!  
-¿C...cómo?-apartó las manos del piano y se puso en pie.  
-¡¿Qué la has dicho?!  
-Y...yo nada...  
-Maki, no necesito las cartas para verlo. Lo tienes en los ojos-se cruzó de brazos-Cuéntamelo...-relajó su postura, tratando de no intimidar a la menor a pesar de su enfado, y se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.  
-...-suspiró y bajó la mirada, sin poder sostener la de su amiga-Sólo era una broma...-susurró-Pero...supongo que me pasé-se sentó en el banco del piano, con los ojos brillantes, y la mayor se arrodillo ante ella y apoyó una mano en su pierna, tratando de animarla-Bueno...hace un rato...con las canciones...  
-Oh...sabía que era eso...

"Las letras de las nuevas canciones estaban colocadas sobre la mesa. Las jóvenes las miraban curiosas, leyéndolas por encima. En la parte superior, escrito a lápiz, estaba el número de cantantes necesarios para cada una.  
-Bueno, ¡ahora sólo queda elegir!  
Rápida como el rayo, la pequeña morena agarró una de las hojas. En la parte superior se explicaba que la canción, de amor, estaba pensada para dos. Tras un segundo de duda, la chica miró a su compañera con ojos esperanzados. El resto, a sabiendas de qué iba a pasar, comenzaron rápidamente a alejarse y agarrar el resto de papeles, formando los grupos.  
-M...Maki-tragó saliva, tratando de actuar normal. Sólo era una canción, ¿por qué tan nerviosa?-¿Quieres tener el honor de cantar ésta conmigo?-su usual tono creído volvió a ella, pero más titubeante que de costumbre.  
La pelirroja la miró con cara de asco. Fingida, pero demasiado bien. Rió suavemente.  
-¿Yo? ¿Cantar eso contigo? ¡Qué horror! Mejor déjasela a Eri y Nozomi, no quiero que piensen cosas raras sobre nosotras. Y si tengo que cantarla, prefiero hacerlo con Rin-chan.  
El rostro ilusionado de la bajita se desencajó por un segundo, pero rápidamente sonrió de nuevo. Sin embargo, sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse. La dio la espalda rápidamente, tratando de disimular con una pose de diva.  
-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Yo me...me tengo que ir-se mordió el labio. Un poco más. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Dejó el papel en la mesa, pero se cayó al suelo. No se molestó en recogerlo, salió casi corriendo por la puerta-¡Adiós!  
-Nico-chi...-Nozomi vio su primera lágrima caer antes de salir, y tras dedicar una mirada a Eri, salió tras ella."  
-Maki...¿Por qué la dijiste algo así?  
-¡No sé! Pensé que entendería que era broma...sabe que no pienso eso...¿No?  
-Maki-chi, Nico tiene miedo...Supongo que ya sabes lo que siente por ti, tiene miedo de perderte, ¡no puedes soltarla cosas así!  
-¡Pero son bromas!  
-¡Pero a ella la duelen! Maki no eres tonta, sabes que todo tiene un límite. Está bien hacer bromas, pero hay que saber cuando. La estas haciendo daño...Si no sientes lo mismo que ella, no te pido que la correspondas a la fuerza, pero un poco de suavidad no te mataría.  
-Pero...yo...-se sonrojó-Yo la quiero.  
-¿...entonces?  
-¡No lo sé! No sé por qué lo hago, ¿vale? ¡Simplemente no me sale decirla algo así! Me da...-su voz dejó de sonar se golpe.  
-¿Te da...?  
-...miedo. Me da miedo. Y vergüenza. Yo nunca...sería la primera vez que me gusta...alguien. Que salgo con alguien...-rió sin ganas-Por Dios, ¡ni siquiera he besado a alguien!  
-¿Y crees que ella si? Maki. Nico estaba sola hasta hace unos pocos meses. Nico lleva media vida sola-la miró a los ojos, a pesar de que ella trataba de evitarlo-Ella tiene tanto miedo como tu. Pero se está esforzando. Por ti-se puso en pie-En tus manos está devolverla el favor o dejarla ir. Pero, si de verdad la quieres, no deberías arriesgarte a perderla-se acercó a la puerta, y se detuvo justo antes de salir-Maki, yo tenía miedo con Eri. Y ella lo tenía. Y nos enfrentamos a él...juntas. Y ahora...-sonrió-no querría vivir sin ella. No es ser dependiente, no te agobies-rió al verla relajar el rostro-Nadie habla de matrimonio. Simplemente... prefiero estar con ella que con el resto. Es especial para mi. Y Nico lo es para ti. No lo arruines.  
Una vez sola en la sala, la pianista respiró hondo y se encaminó a la sala del club. Tenía miedo, quería irse, quería volver a negar lo evidente. Pero ya estaba cansada de esconderse en si misma, y Nozomi tenía razón. Con ese comportamiento, la chica se escaparía entre sus dedos como la arena, por mucho que la quisiese. La tenía esperando desde hacía demasiado. Llamó antes de entrar, y cerró tras de si. La mayor seguía en la misma posición.  
-Nico...  
-¿Qué?  
-Nico lo siento...Nico mírame.  
Sus orbes rojos se alzaron con fiereza. Parecía tan enfadada. Y tan dolida a la vez. Tan vulnerable y fiera como un cachorro al que ataca algo mayor. Un pinchazo de culpa la atenazó el estómago. ¿Cuánto daño la había hecho sólo por cobardía? ¿Sólo por no abrir los ojos?  
-No importa, Maki. Se que no quieres que piensen lo que no es...No puedo obligarte a cantar conmigo. Puedo pedírselo a otra, o dárselo a Eri y Nozomi...o, si prefieres, cantarla tú con Rin...vuestras voces quedarían bien juntas  
-Nico-la cortó-Nico no quiero cantarla con nadie más, ni que se la des a otra. Además...creo que nuestras voces quedan mejor. Y si alguien piensa que hay algo más que una simple canción detrás...entonces no se equivocarán.  
-¿A...a que te refieres?  
Tragó saliva. No podía decirlo. No era capaz. Simplemente no era capaz...Pero las palabras de Nozomi resonaron en su mente. "No lo arruines". Su corazón comenzó a acelerar como un coche de carreras. No iba a hacerlo, no pensaba perder a la primera persona que se fijaba en ella. A la primera persona que había logrado hacerla sonrojar y sonreír solo con su presencia, solo con pensar en ella...a la primera que la hacía pensar en el amor como "algo no tan malo". Sin pensar, se lanzó sobre ella. No sabía bien cómo funcionaba aquello pero...si no lo hacía, no lo descubriría. Sus labios se encontraron de forma brusca y torpe. Una confusa y la otra asustada, aquello más que un beso parecía ser un accidente. Que Maki se hubiese tropezado y caído sobre ella con ese resultado. Pero a los pocos segundos, el instinto comenzó a ganar terreno, y pasó a ser más dulce, a pesar de ser aún torpe, logrando calentar sus pechos con un agradable cosquilleo que bajaba hasta el estómago, donde mil mariposas parecían haber despertado de pronto. Se separaron segundos mas tarde. O minutos, no lo tenían claro. Tampoco las impotaba.  
-Entonces...-la morena sonrió-¿Cantarás conmigo?  
-¿Contigo? ¡No! ¡Que asco!  
-¡Maaaaki!  
Rió y la besó una vez más. La mayor escondió su rostro en el pecho de la chica, demasiado avergonzada, y ella pasó los brazos por su cintura.  
-Maki...quiero oírlo. No todo es leer entre líneas. Es tan cansado...A veces me haces creer que...no es cierto. Que sólo lo imagino porque...duele menos que entender lo que realmente dices...  
-Claro que lo haré. Y yo...te quiero-susurró, abrazándola un poco mas fuerte-Te quiero Nico. Y s...si piensan que somos algo...entonces no se e...equivocarán po...porque quiero que...que seas mi...mi...-bajo la voz tanto que apenas la pudo oír-novia...  
Por toda respuesta, recibió un suave beso en la clavícula y un muy poco audible te quiero. Tenían miedo. Mucho. Pero no iban a perderse por ello.


End file.
